


Date Night As Usual

by Tokinya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, They've been married for a few years in this one uwu, basically cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their planned dinner date doesn't quite work out but all is still well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to go along with a thing I drew over at my tumblr (tokinya)!

Kuroo had been eagerly waiting for that Friday to arrive, leaving the labs earlier than usual so that he could get home and freshen up for his long-awaited romantic dinner with his husband at a quaint little restaurant down the street.

 Decked out in a plain shirt topped with a purple blazer that was a gift by Tsukishima himself and a pair of freshly pressed dress pants, Kuroo was ready to go. “So babe, ready for our dinner date?” He called out from the kitchen, leaning comfortably against the counter. “Kei, honey!—Oh. Well I guess not.”

Tsukishima emerged from the bedroom looking like he hadn’t slept in centuries, dark eyebags prominent upon pale skin. His hand loosely held an empty mug of what used to contain coffee even though Tsukishima absolutely hated it and once called it the ‘Devil’s piss’. Dulled golden hues slowly rose to meet Kuroo’s and it took seconds for Tsukishima to even process what he said.

“Wuh?” Tsukishima asked as coherently as he possibly could at that moment. “Shit, is it our anniversary?...”

“No no! It’s just a normal dinner out that we planned two weeks ago because we weren’t spending enough quality time together, remember?” Kuroo quickly went over to Tsukishima, holding his arm to steady him when he stumbled over the chair in an attempt to return to their bedroom.

“I’m sorry, it completely slipped my mind… I’ll go get changed now—“

“Hush Kei, it’s fine! You kinda look like hell….”

“Must be all the devil’s piss I’ve been drinking.”

Kuroo laughed, shoulders shaking as he tugged Tsukishima closer, arms firmly wrapped round his waist. “That report trying to steal you away from me?”

He felt a hum against his shoulder, a warm huff of breath by his neck tickling him. “Had to finish it by today…” The prolonged silence that dragged out almost made Kuroo thought that Tsukishima had fallen asleep in their current position, but a quiet sigh signalled otherwise. “Sorry Tetsu… I know you’ve been looking forward to this…”

Despite their years together, Kuroo never ceased to be amazed by the affection Tsukishima would shower upon him. The tenderness in all his touches, the sweetness laced in his words… Kuroo couldn’t get enough of it.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll just go out another day when you’re not on the verge of collapsing. For now, we’ll make do with a stay-home date~ So, takeout?”

Kuroo’s face lit up with a goofy grin when Tsukishima tipped his head to plant a soft kiss over Kuroo’s jaw before laying back on his shoulder, exhaustion finally crashing over him as he laid limply in his husband’s firm embrace. “Yeah, I’d like that…”

“Strawberry shortcake for dessert?”

“… I love you so much.”

With an exaggerated gasp and a tearful sob, Kuroo lifted Tsukishima by his waist, ignoring the tired complaints and dropped him onto the sofa before following after to bury his face against Tsukishima’s chest. The scent of coffee from the stains of Tsukishima’s shirt was oddly comforting, and he revelled in the fact that it was his old Nekoma shirt that Tsukishima was wearing. “I now know the truth, you married me for the cakes!”

“Oh no. You found out. Whatever shall I do.” Tsukishima deadpanned, shutting weary eyes as he threaded slender fingers through dark strands. “It’s too late now, you’ll just have to cater to my every whim and fancy forever.”

“Don’t I already though?” Kuroo could see a smile of utter amusement that tugged at the corner of Tsukishima’s lips as hard as he tried to force it down.

“You do. And I really do love you, Tetsu.”

“I know, moonshine. I know. And I love you too.”


End file.
